This invention relates to a mounting structure for an electronic parts unit of an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved mounting structure for an electronic parts unit that precludes the likelihood of damage.
In outboard motors, there is an increasing use of electronic units for controlling the operation of various components of an outboard motor. Such components may include microcomputers or the like which are mounted on a substrate such as a printed circuit board and which are potted in a suitable potting compound such as a resin. Although the potting compound is employed for protecting the circuit board and components from damage, the nature of the potting is such that air gaps may be formed around the various components. Due to the compact nature of an outboard motor, the electronic unit is mounted normally in such a manner that it experiences the vibrations of the outboard motor during its operation. The presence of air gaps in the potting compound and these vibrations can frequently cause damage to the printed circuit board or substrate or the connection between circuit and the discrete components.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved mounting arrangement for the electronic unit of an outboard motor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mounting arrangement for the electronic unit of an outboard motor that minimizes the likelihood of damage.
In addition to the danger of damage to the electronic components from vibration, the compact nature of the outboard motor and the mounting of the electronic unit in proximity to the internal combustion engine gives rise to a further difficulty. The outboard motor and particularly its internal combustion engine is normally mounted within a protective cowling so as to protect the components from water, and particularly salt water when the motor is operated in a marine environment. However, the protective cowling tends to confine the heat generated by the internal combustion engine and this heat can very well damage the electronic components, many of which are extremely heat sensitive.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved mounting arrangement for the electronic unit of an outboard motor that affords cooling of the electronic unit.